gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Ministry of the Company
The Ministry of the EITC is the group of all the departments that make up the EITC. Each department is in charge of a particular subject that helps run and manage the economy of the Caribbean. Each department is ran by a Head of Department, under the Minister. Current Minister: Lord Marshal Samuel Redbeard Here are the current departments: Office of the Lord Marshal The Office of the Lord Marshal of the East India Trading Company is a private department that is lead by the Lord Marshal himself, this office is the main department that helps manage the local affairs in the caribbean. The head of the office is Lord Marshal Samuel Redbard. Members of office: *Lord Marshal Samuel Redbeard Department of Defense This is probably the most important department because it plays a major role in wars, and manages defense for the EITC. This department is ran by the Defense Marshal, Poeman. Members of office: *Head of Department: Jack Bluehawk Affairs: This department holds the Auror office. Aurors are rebel catchers. Department of Warfare The Department for defense deals with affairs that are war related, this is a key importance for the EITC so that they can manage the war that may be going on at the present time. The Department has also played many important roles for the EITC such as tracking down Mass Murderer & UNDESRABLE NO. 1 Captain Leon. Members of office: *Head of Department: William Brawlmartin Affairs: Manages war for the EITC. Department of Central Intelligence This department is the second biggest department. It manages all spy work and assassination work. If somebody needs to be assassinated or spied on, this department figures out who'd be the best for the job. This department is ran by the Commandant. The department is the only one currently with ranks, and is always in use, due to the massive amount of enemy guilds. Members of office: *Head of Department: Cad Bane * Deputy Head of Department: Captain John Operations: (All operations below are non-classified and released to public information) Operation Gathering Storm. Status: Ongoing Operation Lightning Strike. Status: Comepleted Ranks: Cadet, Agent, Agent First Class, Senior Agent, Deputy Head, Head of Department. Department of Security This department is also a very important one. In manages security for the EITC, and also manages patrolling for Leon or his men. This department has guilds that are on the lookout for the Grand Co. Empire, and anybody affiliated with it. It is ran by the Lieutenant General, Cad Bane. The Office of the Lord Marshal of the East India Trading Company is located in this department, under massive surveillance. Members of office: *Head of Department: James Dreadhawk Affairs: *holds Office of the Lord Marshal of the East India Trading Company *Elite Hun Hussars is a guild of this department. Department of Trade and Transport The department of trade is the BIGGEST of all the departments. This department manages all sea affairs, ship problems, and Treasure Fleets. . It helps with all the trade and trade routes. Usman has become the head of this department. Most of the EITC members are affiliated with this department. Only top rated EITC offical members are trusted to hold the position of office Members of office: ''' *Head of Department: Usman '''Affairs: *'Treasure fleets are known to be deployed under the department.' Department of Caribbean Law Enforcement This department is the "police station" of the Caribbean. A lot of the EITC are affiliated with this department, as many of them arrest pirates. This department manages law enforcement and upholds the law of the Caribbean. It is ran by the Chief Commissioner. This department was made because many of Leon's men are popping up everywhere, and this department is there to help manage them. Members of office: *Head of Department: James Macstealer Affairs: *Holds Caribbean Police Station of Scotland Yard. Department of Rebel Control This department's name says everything about it. This department manages the control of the rebels, and is currently working to keep Captain Leon and his empire under control, and passive. If a rebel force gets too out of control, this department is called in to help control it. This department has obviously been used MANY times and is a department of decent size. Members of office: *Head of Department: John Warsmythe Affairs:﻿ This department is affiliated with the Auror Office. Department of Confidential Acts This department is rather small. It is the department which keeps things secretive and decides what information will be classified as Top Secret. It also will confiscate any objects that could destroy the EITC, or any objects that the world should not know about. The people who work with this department go under fake aliuses everywhere, as their identity cannot be known. Members of office: ''' *Head of Department: Agent X Affairs to do With the Office of the Lord Marshal﻿ Head of the Office of the Lord Marshal: Samuel Redbeard''' Senior Undersecretary to the Minister for EITC': 'Position Vacant Below are the main details and local events going on that has to do with the Lord Marshal Samuel Redbeard: 'Leadership of the EITC:' Content coming soon Affairs to do With the Department of Defense Head of the Department of Defense:' Jack Bluehawk' Deputy Head of the Department of Defense: Position vacant Below are the details to do with affairs and defense notes for the Department for Defense':' 'Example:' Content coming soon Affairs to do With the Department of Warfare Head of the Department of Warfare': William Brawlmartin' Deputy Head of the Department of Warfare: Position vacant Below are the details to do with war affairs as well as notes and points about war activites to do with the EITC in action: 'War on Piracy:' Content coming soon Affairs to do With the Department of Central Intelligence Head of the Department of Central Intelligence:' Cad Bane' Deputy Head of the Department of Central Intelligence:' '''Captain John Below are the affairs to do with central intelligence that is required to help the EITC and local economy go forward in life: Operation talks: ''Content coming soon Affairs to do With the Department of Trade and Transport Head of the Department of Trade and Tansport:' Usman' Deputy Head of the Department of Trade and Transport: Position vacant Below are the affairs to do with the biggest of the department which deals with trade activites across the Caribbean as well as ship activties across the Caribbean: 'Treasure Fleets Update:' Content coming soon Affairs to do With the Department of Caribbean Law Enforcment Head of the Department of Caribbean Law Enforcment: James Macstealer Deputy Head of the Department of Caribbean Law Enforcment: Positon Vacant Below are the affairs that are to do with enforcing law within the Caribbean at every location, this department is also the police force which can send out arrest warrants and letters. Scottland Yard the police station is also to do with this dept. 'Policing Update:' Content coming soon Affairs to do With the Department of Rebel Control Head of the Department of Rebel Control:' John Warsmythe' Deputy Head of the Department of Rebel Control: Position Vacant Below are the affairs to do with control and hunting of rebels who have not taken the law into thought, many key pirates are also on the list for the main crimes that have taken place across the caribbean, also another agency, the Ministry of Magic, which has aurors (professional dark wizard catchers) are employed to help them. 'Auror Update:' Content coming soon Affairs to do With the Department of Confidential Acts Head of the Department for Confidential Acts:' Agent X' Deputy Head of the Department of Confidential Acts: Position Vacant Below are the affairs to do with the smallest of all departments which deals with people in the caribbean who decide to go undercover and not to show their real identity, the ID of the department leaders are not known as it must be kept secret: 'Recent Affairs Update:' Content coming soon 'Former members of the Ministry' An important ability is to hold documents of the history of an organization, below are the people who have been a ranked member in the Ministry: Content coming soon Category:Fan Groups Category:Fan Creations Category:Governments Category:EITC